A well structure includes a bored opening within the ground and has a well pipe extending upwardly through the ground opening. Generally the well pipe includes a top that terminates just below the surface area of the earth.
To protect and secure a well of this type it is common practice to provide a well cover or housing that extends over the well structure. Such security type well covers or housings are particularly important for example, in the case of wells provided by state and federal agencies to test ground water. Obviously in these cases, it is important that the well not be tampered with between tests.
Security type well covers and housings are known and are commercially available. For a general appreciation of the state of the art in the area of security well covers one is referred to the disclosures found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. : 4,461,597; 4,337,005; 3,561,470; 1,459,462; and 1,384,712.
But security type well covers and housings that are known today and those which are commercially available do have short comings and drawbacks. Most importantly, many such security type well covers are not really tamper proof. That is they are relatively easy to open and upon opening one can gain access to the underlying well pipe. Beyond that, many such security well covers are not strong, sturdy and durable. In this case, even those that might mount flush or level with the ground are subject to damage in the event that they are engaged by a passing vehicle.